One of the objects of pinball is to move a ball about a playfield so that it may strike different targets and score points. In most prior art machines, the movement of the ball is limited to the initial propulsion made by the player using the ball launching plunger, by flippers and by the action of the ball bouncing off of targets and bumpers. Further, some prior art pinball machines allow movement of the ball on different levels using devices that are hidden from view such as under-playfield ramps and tubes. Such devices effect the desired action of moving the ball without entertaining the player with the viewing of the action.
The present invention allows the movement of the pinball between different levels of the playfield in view of the player. Use of the present invention ordinarily requires skill on the part of the player, in that the ball must be placed so that there is access to the ball transfer assembly and then, by use of the assembly, the ball is transferred to a desired location.
Further, the present invention may provide the player, and spectators, an entertaining view of the pinball being moved from one level of the playfield to another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a challenging way of moving a pinball to different levels of a playfield, to make more targets accessible and to thereby make the game of pinball more fun and interesting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ball transfer device that is simple to construct and is easy to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.